


Archaic Sentiments

by ambitiousMonkey



Category: Homestuck, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Adoption, Alien Culture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Mob, Culture Shock, Family Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Misunderstandings, Parent-Child Relationship, Protectiveness, Relationship Misconceptions, Yaoi, caste system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitiousMonkey/pseuds/ambitiousMonkey
Summary: Reigen looks like he’s going to be sick.  “Thats-I, what?”"I-if you prefer I can prepare a dish for you, the flesh is especially delicious when fresh."At that the human curls himself protectively around the child in his arms."No, no, no. That? Everything that just came out of your mouth? Not happening." He then turns away and leaves. Squirming bundle securely in tow.  Millions are born each solar sweep and only but a handful ever reach adulthood. In the early stages of life those considered weak are unfit to serve the empire and turned into a multitude of useful household items...or eaten.    For an adult to raise a child is unthinkable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycoris/gifts).



> Hello, this is my Secret Santa present for FF.
> 
> I hope the AU is interesting, can anyone guess what it is?
> 
> The story has been condensed to the max since the plot got out of hand, it's been cut in half so my reciever can get their story as soon as possible.
> 
> Your critique is appreciated.

The blond man jogged down a natural grassy path as he headed towards a lush multicolored forest of purple and blue hues, his face casting an ever-present look of indifference as he looked this way and that, observing the unique structures of the alien’s dwellings, well, natives in this case since he was the alien immigrant here. Having taken on the worldwide invitation to anyone brave enough to become World Heroes and be carted away into a whole new planet to settle in for the next twenty years or so.

Reigen Arataka, single and with a dying psychic consultation business saw the expedition for the opportunity that it was. He was just a loser hermit with no success rate in his passions and no one to be noticed. A dime in a dozen of a Japanese man. If he left no one would miss him, and who would he have to miss? He had little to fear besides disgusting roaches and empty pockets. So off he went, signed the legal papers and presto. Within mere minutes he became the nation’s hero. **First Japanese Citizen To Join Expedition to Allied Planet!** He went _viral_. The Redraw Reigen memes were the best.

He soon learned that it had taken decades for earth to peacefully settle with the alien allies. School textbooks were full of global disaster and bloodshed at the initial alien encounter. Ironically not caused by the alien’s themselves but by stupid human paranoia and the influence of too many sci-fi films full of alien war and conquest.

An impeding sense of doom thrummed throughout the planet at first contact from these otherworldly beings. It seemed as if the entire earth settled into a breathless hush. Nerves ran high and body’s stood tense, then as if in a bystander affect, entire nations _shook_ in panic. Many lost their moral bearings and committed various illegal activities from stealing to outright murder, while others prayed and hid themselves away. It is still unclear of how many communities had committed mass suicide or at what point in time governments got their citizens under a semblance of control but according to the current situation the alien humanoids had thankfully come in peace.

The meeting had been non-apocalyptic, the only damage was caused from mother earth’s children and nothing more. These creatures sought asylum. They came in different heights of six to eight foot, the shade of skin color ranging from grey to smoldering ebony, and colorful bright horns sprouting out the top of the skull. They were equipped with fangs and claws and other animalistic characteristics. Yet...still very human like. The roughly translated word for their race was _Troll_ , they had a brutal caste system that many of them could not adapt to, which is the reason for seeking out a new home after their most recent rebellion.

Despite the obvious strength to reign intergalactic war and _win_ planet Earth for themselves, they chose to bear the olive branch. Various countries jumped at the opportunity to grant these beings refuge and comforts in exchange for the bountiful boon that was their highly advanced technology. Then later after years of a somewhat peaceful , if not shaky contact, a truce was made between their mother planet and Earth, courtesy of the disappearance of their Empress.

Reigen wasn’t much of a study fanatic but to pass qualifications for the expedition he had to take several geographical and historic exams. He knew the planet harbored dangerous wildlife, similar to just about any other another part of Earth, knew about the too hot sun and twin moons that kept the foreign planet company. The real number was the harsh piece of culture the natives had shared with earth—they were a once peaceful race, where the strong and powerful coddled and cared for the weak but during the threat of global extinction Female Space Hitler took charge and fucked up her species with a system set on oppression based on blood color. In order to become a stronger race the Empress came up with the plan to beat down on the weak. Palm meet face. There were rebellions and blah, blah, _blah_ , despite how interesting this piece of intergalactic history nugget looked, Arataka wasn’t biting. He was sick of studying like a kid in cram school.

Pausing his jog for a moment, Reigan wipes away the accumulating sweat on his brow, knocking his shades off for a second causing the man to wince in slight pain from the blinding rays of the sun. The fucking, smoldering, red _Sun_. Fuck that guy. It’s nothing like the chummy star back home. The heat wasn’t unbearable, but that motherfucker sure shined like nothing he has ever experience on earth. He’s heard that the natives go blind if a mere glance was sent it’s way. It’s understandable why they’re nocturnal.

Even with the lack of an overall menacing look, the fact alone that Reigen was diurnal and liked to wonder off during the daytime seemed to impress the locals, the people here have given Reigen a wide berth and he has yet to come into conflict with anyone. He had been given several warnings that it would be difficult for centuries of a culture based on malice to get all buddy-buddy with another species so easily. Reigen was basically a glorified guinea pig experiment here to test the waters. It was very probable that he could get in a tangle with someone and considering his solitary living status things could go south real fast.

Stretching his neck side to side he gave a guttural groan of relief at the sound of popping, raising his arms above, he threw his head back and curled his back backwards to unwind his spine. Reigen continued to perform a series of simple stretches before setting off into the cluster of brilliantly colored forest. The sights of the planet were breath taking, during the night and day. In the few months that Reigen had begun to live here he’s noticed how strong and healthy he’s gotten, be it the lack of his glorious cancer sticks or change in atmosphere, he has never felt better. Physically.

But honestly? Life here was getting kind of dull, his daily exercises were more out of an attempt to murder boredom than to gain any actual benefits, there was not much to do, he didn’t have to work anymore and the over abundance of time on his hands was ridiculous.

He’d yet to make much friendly contact with his neighbors either. Friendly being the keyword here since he was still unsure of whether he fucked up that last chat when a growl was thrown his way after parting. He didn’t want to admit it but it was lonely living in the alien planet. After the high of becoming the equivalent of a celebrity back on earth and lord in his new home died down he has hit with a pang of emptiness. At times he was sure that he would most likely croak alone in his stupidly luxurious home, one with too many spacious rooms and high enough to be an apartment building, all alone and forgotten. He’d probably die while falling asleep during a hot soak or something equally anticlimactic. He has come to resent the echo of his steps and the suffocating amount of space that surrounded him. Status is everything around here, if you were powerful it would reflect upon your living arrangements, hence the big ass house. The never-ending currency was nice and the food wasn’t too abnormal compared to foreign earth cuisine but once Reigen had the boondollars at hand, the joy of spending slipped away.

There was a sudden pale, almost stark white, figure in the corner of his eyes. Reigen gave a stuttered wail as he abruptly turned and lost his footing, falling flat on his back and hitting the back of his head painfully on a rock. The _only_ rock he’s seen throughout his three mile trek.

The impact left him seeing stars. There was a fluttering sound in front of him, it was a sound more akin to a bat’s tiny wings than a bird. Reigen blearily blinked the trauma away and pushed his shades over on his head, the forest granted a calm shade against the red fucker up in the sky. After a few seconds his sight adjusted and he was able to catch sight of the creature before him.

Releasing a held breath he let his body relax on the ground in relief. It was just a little one. A little albino bull about the size of his fist fluttering about with it’s too small fairy wings. The terrifying albino wildlife were another concern for the man. Giant spiders, dragons, monster crabs and freaking anything else that was lurking in the fauna was down right monstrous. He has gotten too many jump scares in this life time, thank you very much.

After patting himself off he got up and continued to walk about aimlessly once again, nudging away the various ‘fairy-bull’ that began to appear around him sniffing and licking his head and face. The tongues reminded him of house cats.

He made several twists and turns around the vegetation idly killing time while keeping his eyes on the lookout for any more ‘animals’ that would happen to live in the area. He looked down and almost screamed at the sight before him, his shock swallowing the yell in his throat.

There was something- _someone_ lying on the floor near the base of a tree, you’re so close you’re practically stepping on them. He looked like he’d been toyed with by a mountain lion and left for dead. There were large, deep, gashes all over his arms and sides, he was completely dipped in purplish-blue liquid, his blood. There was so much of It, too much.

He laid curled up in fetal position half hidden in the underbrush. It was almost as if he crawled underneath the dead foliage to create makeshift tomb. The morbid thought made Reigen gulp. He cringed and sent a silent prayer before stepping back and away. Giving one last glance before quickly going back the route he came from, a cold sweat broke with vengence. Noticing how tightly his fists shook from the spook he took in a large breath of fresh air to calm his nerves.

After a few minutes he easily made it out the forest and into the open fields. He was still shaken from the encounter. It was the first time he’s seen a corpse. Ghosts? Curses? He’d take that any day . The actual bodies left behind is what made him squeamish— and the god awful smell that came afterwards! He couldn’t handle that.

Something in his head wasn’t clicking thought. It kept nagging at him like a hard to reach kind of itch that got worse as time trickled by. Already the sun was starting to set, good riddance. His pace was chalky and his breathing still fast with an edgy tremble to it. After a few more minutes Reigen stops and looks back towards the direction he came from. The shadows were lengthening, a sure sign of his time running out. He needed to get home soon. As soon as he started in on a light jog Reigen was hit with an epiphany.

“No smell.”

There was no foul odor. In fact there was little evidence actually supporting the idea that the troll he found was actually dead. If he were a human than by all means the amount of blood loss alone would have been enough to kill a person. But this was a different species altogether, not only were they hardier built but they held much more bodily fluids in their bodies than the average human.

The guy was in bad shape and if no one did anything soon he would surely die. There was no emergency services on this planet for him to just leave an anonymous tip and scurry back home. And without aid the alien would surely die alone on the forest floor. If not by his injuries than eaten half alive by the carnivores that lived nearby.

_You stepped all over him and left him to die._

He-he has to do something.

_You walked away from someone in need of help._

Arataka turns around and starts running back in a neck-breaking speed.

He could be dead by now.

“Goddammit!”


End file.
